A young Autobot's journey
by KJROMICH
Summary: A young Autobot embarks on a journey to find his parents who were long since dead.. or so he thought.


Chapter 1: The beginning

Fireflight was standing on the balcony of his long-time home, which laid in the outskirts of Iacon. He never lived in the big city, for his sire and carrier told him it wasn't safe.

He sighed softly, disturbing the silence around him and continued watching Autobots move about the city borders. The Autobot warrior was strained from joining any academy in Iacon.

It wasn't long before a guard came and said: "Sir, is there anything that you might want?" "No, thank you," said Fireflight as he respectfully waved the guard away. "Oh, before I forget, sir," said the guard. "Your bondmate has requested your presence."

"Thank you. Tell her I will be there soon," said Fireflight as he sighed softly. "Yes, sir," said the guard as he made a polite bow. Then he walked off and Fireflight continued looking over Iacon before he had gone to see his bondmate.

"Fireflight.. I have noticed that you have made yourself scarce these days," said a femme's voice softly. "Please explain. What is wrong lately?"

"Lady Chromia, it's nothing to be concerned about," said Fireflight softly. "I just have a lot on my mind lately." "Care to explain?" asked Chromia as she looked at him. "C'mon, Fireflight. Something has been bothering you."

"Well. It has to do with my parents," said Fireflight as he sighed softly. "I.. miss them. I want to find them." "Fireflight, if I might put my opinion," said a mech's sudden voice. "It's nearly impossible to bring them back."

"I highly doubt that, Prowl," said Fireflight as he looked at him. "It's not simple, I know that. But something in my spark is telling me to do this."

"As you realize, that if you wanted to do such a thing, you would have to talk to Prime about this," said Prowl respectfully. "I will only take part in this, if Prime accepts it. "

"And If he does, what will I do while you are not here?" asked Chromia curiously. "I am sure he will figure something out," replied Prowl, who'd walked forwards. "But for now, let's keep our focus on the journey plans."

"Where do you think your parents are right now, Fireflight? I mean, they would have joined the Allspark to meet Primus," said Chromia as she looked at him.

"I.. guess that they might not have reached the core of Cybertron, but are far enough down that we can't pick up their signals," said Fireflight as he sighed. "It's the only possible solution."

"Fireflight, come. You need to rest," said Chromia softly as she patted the bed in invitation for her bondmate to join her. "I cannot accept that right now," said Fireflight. "I need to be alone for a while." Then he walked away.

The Autobot Warrior was sitting on a couch like thing on the balcony when he had thought of something that his father had told him years ago.

Memory: young Fireflight :

"Daddy, you're back!" cried young Fireflight in happiness as he ran up to him. "Indeed I am, my son," said Rodimus softly as he chuckled softly. "Have you been behaving?"

"Yes, daddy," said Fireflight as he giggled. "That's good, son," said Rodimus softly as his smile slowly faded. "I need you to do something for me, Fireflight."

"What is it, daddy?" asked Fireflight curiously. "I want you to become a great warrior one day," said Rodimus softly as he sighed. "I.. will not be here for long, son."

"Where are you going?" asked the saddened young Autobot as he looked down at the ground. "On a journey.. far from here," said Rodimus softly as he sighed softly. "That's why I wanted you to do this."

"I.. guess I could do that," said Fireflight sadly. "Will you come back?" "Not for a long time, son," said Rodimus softly. "I promise to you this, "we will meet again, after you have grown up.."

"I don't want you to go, dad," said Fireflight sadly as he looked at his father. "Aw, it's alright, son," said Rodimus softly. "It's necessary for me to do this."

"But why now of all times?" asked Fireflight sadly. "If we did this any later, we all would be dead, son," said the former Prime. "You need to work on being tough now.."

"I will try, father," said Fireflight sadly as he bowed his head. "And promise me this," said Rodimus. "Yes, father?" said Fireflight when the former Prime didn't finish. "Find yourself a bondmate, and create a child," said Rodimus softly. "Then, and only then, we can continue our tradition."

"I promise, dad," said Fireflight softly. "If you ever feel the need to try and find us, I will leave behind clues," said Rodimus. "The only task is for you to find them."

"I don't know why I wouldn't come chasing after you, father," said Fireflight as he looked at him. "You and carrier mean a lot to me.."

"Then, as it is planned, your mother and I will be waiting," said Rodimus softly, "even if it's for many years.." "Promise?" asked Fireflight expectantly.

"Of course. Now that the deal has been made, I will escort you to your bedroom," said Rodimus softly. Then the two of them had walked into Fireflight's bedroom.

"Dad.. tell me that story again," said Fireflight as he laid on his bed. So his father started telling the story and the last thing he heard was, "I love you, my son."

Future:

"Miss you, dad," said the Autobot warrior sadly. Then looked over the quiet city and sighed softly. Then Chromia had walked into the room and said: "Sir Fireflight, is something bothering you again?"

"Lady Chromia, I.. miss them," said Fireflight sadly as he slowly turned to face her. "I will talk to him about my journey." "Aw, Fireflight," said Chromia softly as she walked up to him. "Prowl has got you covered, okay? He will mention this to Prime."

"I... understand," said Fireflight softly as he looked at her. "My father and I made a deal when that I had grown up... I was to find him."

"And to find a bondmate," said Magnus, who was standing there. "Your father and I knew each other well." "Sir? I don't recall meeting you before," said Fireflight respectfully.

"That is expected. I am your father's lieutenant," said Magnus as he sighed. "You were a young sparkling when I first met you, Fireflight, son of Rodimus and Arcee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Magnus," said Fireflight respectfully. "If I may, were you not part of the Wreckers?" "Yes. Until Springer took ahold," said Ultra Magnus as he sighed softly.

"How did you know my father?" asked Fireflight curiously. "I once followed Optimus Prime at one time, until he sacrificed himself and your father took leadership," said Magnus. "I am now following Prime once again, since your father left."

"I see, sir," said Fireflight respectfully. "Rodimus has raised you well, Fireflight," said Ultra Magnus as he sighed. "I am rather impressed with your manners."

"My father never believed in disrespect, as he was trained under Optimus, sir," said Fireflight as he looked at him. "I have known them both a long time," said Magnus softly. "I will accept your journey that Prowl mentioned."

"Thank you, sir," said Fireflight as he sighed a relief. "I will talk to Prime later, and make sure that he allows your journey," said Magnus softly as he smiled. "I trust in you, Firefight, to bring your parents back."

"And I will do my best to bring them back," said Fireflight as he kneeled. "If I am not doing this for my own good, I will do this for those who I look up to."

"That is good," said Magnus as he sighed. "Now, rise. Get some rest, Fireflight." So Fireflight stood up and walked away to get some rest.

Chromia was laying on her side on the couch when Fireflight had come up to the balcony. "Fireflight, is something bothering you?" asked Chromia softly. "My lady Chromia, I assure you that I am fine," said Fireflight as he looked at her.

"I was thinking about trying for a child," said Chromia as she smiled softly. "Everyone else in my family has had a baby. So why can't we?"

"That's an interesting point, Chromia," said Fireflight as he looked at her. "I don't see why we can't try for a child." "The future holds a promise, Fireflight," said Chromia as she smiled at him. "A promise that you will be reunited with your parents.."

"And us with a child," finished Fireflight as he sat down by his bondmate. "We have been together for months now and I think we should try to create a baby." "Wouldn't it be nice to have a new warrior among us?" asked Chromia excitedly. "My father would be glad to have a new warrior among us," said Fireflight.


End file.
